Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift control system.
Discussion of the Background
A shift control system for a motorcycle which allows shift operations without operating a main clutch has been disclosed, and there is known a technology in which, when an up-shifting operation is performed, fuel supply is stopped (engine output is cut off) only during the control time and thereafter restarted (the output cutoff is finished).
For example, JP-A No. H5-26065 listed below discloses that, by focusing on a load applied to a dog clutch, the load applied to the dog clutch is estimated from the engine speed and gear position, and the control time is set longer as the load is larger, thereby ensuring sufficient control time for clutchless up-shifting.